


Todo debe irse

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: Arthur lo mira de reojo. Su cortina de cabello como una ilusoria barrera entre el niño y lo que acaba de hacer.Porque si, el hijo de Thomas Wayne, el multimillonario más famoso de la ciudad, está en esos momentos en su departamento...Y él lo ha secuestrado.La risa erupciona a través de él con una fuerza que lo dobla en dos.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 28
Kudos: 100





	1. Destino

_La gente pasa a su alrededor, no lo mira. Carnaval ejecuta sus pasos ensayados. Una sonrisa en su rostro, su cuerpo moviendose al ritmo del piano. En sus manos gira un cartel “Todo debe irse”_ (Joker, 2019)

Sus pisadas contra el pavimento son todo lo que oye. Va rápido. Más rápido de lo que ha corrido en semanas. No tiene puestos los zapatos de su traje y eso le da mayor comodidad para correr. Eso es bueno. Favorable.  
  
Podría ir incluso más rápido si quisiera, pero...  
  
No puede.  
  
No puede porque algo lo frena un poco.  
  
Se da media vuelta para ver qué es. Sin dejar de correr, sigue con la vista la línea de su brazo hasta llegar a su mano..  
  
Su mano aprieta otra. Más pequeña. Más frágil.  
  
Ah...es cierto.  
  
El niño...  
  
El niño lo sigue como puede. Trastabilla, resbala..por momentos él lo arrastra. No pueden dejar de correr y no lo hacen.  
  
Arthur atisba la entrada del metro. Se sumergen en ella envueltos en un impulso. A nadie le llama la atención un pasajero que corre con su hijo para no perder el tren. Las puertas casi están cerrándose cuando logran ingresar empujando a otros pasajeros.  
  
“Disculpas, disculpas”  
  
¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha estado pidiendo disculpas?¿Desde que entró en el tren o desde qué aferró la muñeca del chico?  
  
El compartimiento está lleno a esa hora de la tarde. Van apretados. Sus cuerpos entran en contacto entre sí y también con otros pasajeros.  
  
La oscuridad los envuelve cuando cambian de estación.  
  
El niño no intenta escapar. Arthur no lo suelta.  
  
Cierra con fuerza la puerta tras de sí. Las llaves se enredan entre sus ropas durante angustiosos segundos hasta que finalmente puede trabar la puerta. Sus manos tiemblan. Solo cuando coloca la cadena puede permitirse respirar. Apoyando su cabeza sobre la madera exhala dos, tres veces, la asistente social le había dicho cómo debía hacerlo, solo debía concentrase, solo...  
  
-¿Vives aquí?  
  
Oh, claro..  
  
Arthur no se atreve a encararlo de frente. Su cuerpo se inclina levemente sobre sí mismo. ¿Es que acaso, después de lo que hizo, quiere hacerse más pequeño?  
  
Arthur lo mira de reojo. Su cortina de cabello como una ilusoria barrera entre el niño y lo que acaba de hacer.  
  
Porque si, el hijo de Thomas Wayne, el multimillonario más famoso de la ciudad, está en esos momentos en su departamento...Y él lo ha secuestrado.  
  
La risa erupciona a través de él con una fuerza que lo dobla en dos.  
  
Su caja torácica es incapaz de tolerar el esfuerzo. Las carcajadas brotan de su garganta con dolorosos espasmos y a él se le dificulta respirar. Su mano sobre su boca, intentando contener lo incontenible. Debe encontrar la forma de escapar de la situación. Encontrar un lugar seguro para respirar...y así lo hace. Se precipita como puede hasta el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta tras de sí.  
  
El baño es seguro, es pequeño, lo contiene. Se queda ahí, quieto, escuchándose a sí mismo. Las carcajadas van perdiendo su violencia de a poco y él agradece aquella pequeña misericordia.  
  
Cuando logra calmarse se atreve a pensar en lo que ha hecho. Todo ha sido producto de un impulso. Aquel empleado había insultado a su madre insinuando que estaba loca y él no había podido contenerse ¡¡ABRE LA REJA O LO MATO!! Esas habían sido palabras dichas por su boca pero no se había sentido él al pronunciarlas. Era como si otra versión de si mismo se hubiese adueñado de sí, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho al matar a esos tres tipos en el metro. Tomar al niño había sido un impulso, un acto irracional. Ahora debía lidiar con eso.  
  
Arthur entreabre la puerta despacio, quizás esperando que todo se hubiese tratado de una fantasía y que el chico no estuviera.  
  
Pero no.  
  
Porque Bruce Wayne, el hijo de Thomas Wayne el hombre que podía ser su padre, sigue de pie en su sala de estar y lo mira de una forma que parece exigir respuestas.  
  
Él no tiene respuestas. Pero tampoco puede pasar su vida encerrado en el baño. Es una cuestión de supervivencia y de eso sabe algunas cosas.  
  
Arthur se desliza lentamente fuera de su pequeño refugio hasta la sala de estar. Con su cuerpo casi pegado a las paredes, como si el chico fuera a saltarle encima en cualquier momento, sigue su camino hasta llegar a una distancia prudencial del otro.  
  
Bruce lo observa atentamente todo el tiempo que dura aquel peculiar recorrido.  
  
Uno frente al otro. Durante varios segundos ninguno emite palabra.  
  
Incapaz de tolerar el espeso silencio, Arthur rebusca entre sus ropas hasta que finalmente encuentra el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Está en el proceso de sacar uno cuando la voz del chico lo interrumpe.  
  
-No deberías fumar. Es malo para ambos.  
  
Arthur casi deja caer el paquete ante aquel inesperado comentario. El chico habla con una voz acostumbrada a dar ordenes. Jamás había escuchado un tono así en un niño.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces guarda el paquete en su bolsillo. Bruce asiente en silencio como un amo complacido con su mascota. Con una soltura impropia de un niño secuestrado se sienta resueltamente en una de las sillas del comedor. Su mirada inquisitiva paseándose por todo el lugar.  
  
-Entonces esta es tu casa.  
  
No es una pregunta. Arthur asiente de todos modos. Se siente incapaz de sentarse por lo que permanece de pie en la sala de estar sin quitar la vista de encima del niño. Todo es muy raro. Como un sueño. Solo que no se sentía un sueño. Estaba seguro de que de tratarse de uno de sus sueños habría despertado a la primera carcajada.  
  
-¿Vas a violarme?  
  
La misma voz, el mismo tono. Arthur se queda helado unos segundos ¿Qué había dicho?¿Si él iba a..?  
  
La risa nuevamente escapando de sí como una bandada de pájaros desesperados. Su cuerpo contorneándose en espasmos, las lagrimas desbordándose por sus ojos.  
  
¡NO, NO, NO, NO!  
  
¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!  
  
¡¡AMO A LOS NIÑOS!!  
  
¡¡YO NUNCA..!!  
  
¡¡YO NO...!!  
  
Pero..  
  
Si la risa se lo hubiese permitido estas hubiesen sido sus palabras, la indignación tiñendo cada una. Él no era eso. No era un violador de niños..  
  
Pero..  
  
Pero hasta hace unos días tampoco era un asesino.  
  
Hasta hace unos días jamás había pensado que matar podría sentirse tan bien. Tan liberador.  
  
No, él no era un violador de niños..  
  
Pero..  
  
Arthur recupera el aliento al cabo de unos segundos, una de sus manos sujetando protectoramente su pecho luego del esfuerzo.  
  
-No, no lo creo.. -Susurra una vez que la risa le concede un respiro.  
  
Bruce lo examina un momento con aquella mirada que parece ser capaz de ver su alma y luego asiente nuevamente como zanjando una cuestión trivial. Como si aquel “no lo creo” no fuese una alarmante bandera roja.  
  
-No me parece que vayas a hacerlo pero es mejor preguntar. Bien, entonces ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Arthur se siente el niño en aquella situación. Es incapaz de articular un pensamiento coherente. El chico no se comporta como los niños que conoce. No está llorando ni ruega que lo deje ir. No, ese chico solo quería una cosa: quería saber sus motivos.  
  
Él tenía motivos. Solo que era difícil hablar de ellos. Afortunadamente para su enfermedad, Bruce es paciente. Parece poder esperar sin presionarlo. Al cabo de un rato, Arthur se siente capaz de hablar sin que las carcajadas lo asalten.  
  
-Mi madre trabajó con tu padre hace años. Ellos...ellos estuvieron juntos y..y..  
  
Se siente incapaz de continuar pero no es necesario.  
  
-Entonces puede que seas mi hermano.-Deduce Bruce rápidamente y Arthur asiente con una mezcla de sorpresa y agradecimiento ante su rapidez.  
  
El silencio se extiende nuevamente entre los dos. Bruce lo evalúa críticamente, tal vez buscando semejanzas físicas, tal vez juzgando la veracidad de su historia. Arthur se siente cada vez más incómodo bajo su escrutinio.  
  
-Bueno, puede ser posible.-Manifiesta el menor al cabo de un rato.  
  
-De cualquier modo no tenemos manera de saber la verdad hasta que no hables con mi padre.  
  
Eso es. El chico lo entiende. Arthur deja salir el aire que había contenido inconscientemente, como si de algún modo acabara de pasar el examen de un profesor particularmente difícil.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu plan conmigo, entonces?  
  
Arthur lo mira sin entender. Bruce se obliga a continuar.  
  
-¿Quieres tenerme de rehén para llamar la atención de mi padre?¿Quieres que pague un rescate por mí? O quizás..-Sus facciones ensombreciéndose un poco. Su mirada fija en un punto lejano. -¿O quizás estás enojado y quieres desquitarte conmigo por ser su hijo?  
  
Arthur parpadea varias veces sin ser capaz de responder. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no tiene idea de por qué había decidido llevarse al chico. No sabe exactamente qué lo había empujado a eso. De modo que lo piensa. Realmente se detiene a evaluar sus palabras. ¿Acaso tenía razón? Solo había un manera de averiguarlo.  
  
Su cuerpo se mueve repentinamente. Como una maquina a la cual encendieran súbitamente. En un segundo su figura se avalanza ominosamente sobre el chico.  
  
Bruce se sobresalta ante el inesperado despliegue de su parte pero no reacciona lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe. La fuerza del impacto girándole la cara y arrojándolo de la silla. Su cuerpo desparramándose en el suelo. Sus pequeñas manos sujetándose la cara.  
  
Un latido.  
  
Dos latidos.  
  
-¡¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?!!  
  
Su voz no es ahora la del amo sino la de un chico...un chico enojado.  
  
La voz de Bruce sacándolo repentinamente del trance. Lo había hecho. Había golpeado a un niño en la cara. Sin dudas estaba peor de lo que pensaba.  
  
-¡¡Oh por Dios, disculpame!!¡¡Es que tenía que saberlo!!¡Por favor perdóname!¡Voy por el antiséptico, quedate ahí, ya vuelvo!  
  
Arthur se precipita hasta el cuarto de baño. Sus manos revisando frenéticamente el botiquín en busca de algo que pudiera aliviar el dolor del golpe ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Se sentía un idiota por haberlo hecho, pero al mismo tiempo no había encontrado otro modo de comprobarlo.  
  
Matar a esos tres en el metro se había sentido glorioso. Un soplo de aire luego de haber estado mucho tiempo sumergido. Había sido lo correcto. Como una pieza que finalmente encajaba en un rompecabezas. Sin embargo, golpear al hijo de Wayne no se había sentido correcto, se había sentido...no sabía exactamente.  
  
Está cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando es recibido por un fuerte puntapié en la pantorrilla que lo hace trastabillar y caer. El algodón y el antiséptico volando por el aire.  
  
-Eso fue por Alfred.  
  
Doblado por el dolor, Arthur ve al chico acercarse hasta su lugar en el suelo. Su mano aún sujetaba el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Había algo en él, en su actitud, que a Arthur le recordó inmediatamente a Thomas Wayne.  
  
-¡Y esto es por mí!  
  
Aún estando en el suelo, vuelve a patearlo con una fuerza desmesurada para un chico de su edad. Arthur se protege a sí mismo con sus manos pero el dolor corre con serpenteante rapidez por su cuerpo. Es un escenario tan parecido a tantos otros en su vida que...

Con los ojos nublándose por las lágrimas y el dolor atenazándole el pecho, extiende una de sus manos hasta aferrar la pantorrilla del chico, atrayéndolo hacia si con fuerza hasta hacerlo caer...

Entonces lo entiende. Golpear a Bruce Wayne se siente como el destino.

Continuará....


	2. Secuestro

Arthur ha sentido la furia burbujear en su interior como aquella vez en el metro. Ha sentido la impotencia de verse en el suelo ante las patadas del otro, entonces...  
  
Entonces, los puños que impactan, los dientes que muerden, las uñas que cortan. Sus cuerpos entrelazados en el suelo en el frenesí de una pelea que podría verse absurda ante cualquier espectador. Un adulto y un niño luchando de igual a igual..  
  
Y sin embargo, hay algo que los equilibra en la pelea, hay algo que los hace iguales. Quizás sus motivos sean diferentes, pero es la misma furia la que comparten y la que hace que busquen el cuerpo del otro para desquitarse.  
  
Ellos aún no lo saben, pero aquel día el destino se abre paso entre los dos y los relojes comienzan la cuenta regresiva. Pero esto..

Esto es algo que comprenderán más adelante cuando ya sea tarde. Ahora...  
  
El repentino sonido del timbre es lo que pone fin a la locura de brazos y piernas.  
  
Arthur se desembaraza del chico tan rápido como puede. Se pone de pie intentando recobrar el aliento al tiempo que pasa una mano por el cabello para ordenarlo. La posibilidad de que la policía haya dado con él es una alarma que hace correr su adrenalina.  
  
-¿Todo bien ahí adentro?  
  
No. No es la policía.  
  
El alivio recorriendo su cuerpo como un bálsamo tibio. Es solo su vecina. Su vecina que ha pasado delante de su puerta y ha escuchado el jaleo en su departamento.  
  
-¡S..si!-Articula como puede, está exhausto.-¡Solo ensayaba una rutina!¡Gr..acias!  
  
Le responde sin abrir la puerta, observándola a través de la mirilla. Sophie parece dudarlo unos segundos antes de marcharse.  
  
Eso estuvo cerca...  
  
Arthur se gira sobre sí mismo pero la sala de estar está vacía. Se está preguntando dónde diablos se ha metido el chico, cuando escucha el sonido del refrigerador. Acto seguido, Bruce reaparece en su campo visual sosteniendo una bolsa de guisantes sobre su cara.  
  
-No tienes carne..ni hielo. Puedo entender lo de la carne, no pareces ser un tipo adinerado ¿Pero el hielo? Eso es solo pereza..-Culmina al tiempo que se desploma sobre el sofá individual.  
  
Arthur aún se esfuerza en entender como un ser tan joven puede ser tan intenso.  
  
-He tenido otras cosas en mente.-Responde algo ofuscado. ¿Qué derecho tenía ese niño rico de meterse en sus cosas? Con su cuerpo empezando a resentirse por los golpes, Arhur se mueve hasta dejarse caer en el otro sofá. Bruce lo mira sin inmutarse, la inflamación en su labio partido empezando a ser notoria.  
  
-Bien, ¿Ahora qué?  
  
_Buena pregunta._

* * *

  
Arthur mira el reloj. Es casi el mediodía. Ya han pasado algunas horas desde el incidente en la mansión Wayne.

  
El chico sostiene la bolsa contra su rostro, de cuando en cuando, llevándola a otras zonas de su cuerpo. Es metódico en esto. Ya no hay rastros de la furia vivida momentos atrás. No parece querer atacarlo de nuevo, como si el episodio anterior solo se hubiera tratado de un exabrupto en su habitualmente estable personalidad.  
  
-¿Tienes hambre?  
  
El chico no responde. Arthur se encamina a la cocina de todas maneras. Coloca una cena congelada en el microondas y espera los minutos correspondientes. No piensa en nada. El temor de que la risa vuelva a asaltarlo como un constante eco en su mente.  
  
Una vez lista, coloca la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona delante del chico. Está a punto de ponerse a cortar la carne cuando la voz de Bruce lo interrumpe.  
  
-Puedo hacerlo solo.  
  
Ah, es cierto. Ha estado tan concentrado en aquella tarea tan rutinaria que por un segundo ha olvidado que el chico no es su madre.  
  
-¿No cómes?  
  
Él niega rápidamente con la cabeza mientras busca el control remoto. Bruce lo escruta con la mirada un momento. Al cabo de unos segundos parece llegar a algún tipo de conclusión en su interior y se pone a comer. Por un minuto, Arthur casi espera algún comentario sarcástico acerca de la dudosa calidad de la comida pero nada llega. Cambia los canales rápidamente en busca de algún informativo que de cuenta de la desaparición del hijo de Thomas Wayne. Nada. En las noticias solo hablan de ratas.  
  
-No van a informarlo aún.-Comenta el chico antes de llevarse el vaso de agua a la boca.  
  
Arthur no comprende.  
  
-Es imprudente que la prensa lo sepa todavía. La policía debe haberlo sugerido. Esperan a que des el primer paso.  
  
Bruce hablaba con un desapego tal que parecía no referirse a su propia situación. Arthur se desconcertaba cada vez más.  
  
-¿El primer paso?  
  
Bruce asiente con la boca llena de puré.  
  
-Claro, hiciste que viniera contigo. Deben creer que es un secuestro. Ahora debes decirles qué es lo que quieres.  
  
Arthur evalúa sus palabras. Habría querido hablar con Thomas Wayne. Aclarar la situación con su madre. Saber más acerca de su historia. Tener un padre... Pero dadas las circunstancias, dudaba mucho que el magnate quisiera hablar con él luego de haberse llevado a su hijo. La cárcel o Arkham eran sus destinos.  
  
-No quiero nada.-Sentencia finalmente con un hilo de voz.  
  
La música de una publicidad llenando el silencio. Los dos se sostienen la mirada unos instantes.  
  
-Bueno, entonces tendrán que esperar.- Exclama Bruce empujando levemente la bandeja en su dirección.  
  
El chico le había dejado exactamente la mitad de cada porción.

* * *

  
La noche había comenzado a descender poco a poco en la ciudad, las personas regresaban a sus casas.  
  
Arthur fuma sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. De cuando en cuando, aspira el humo para luego expulsarlo en suaves bocanadas al exterior. Sabe que al chico le molesta pero no ha podido evitarlo. Siempre fuma cuando está nervioso, o ansioso, o triste...lo cual se resume a la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
A unos pocos metros, recostado sobre el sofá, Bruce ve la tele con gesto ausente.  
  
Arthur se pregunta como es posible que aún no hubiesen dado con su paradero. Le había dicho su nombre al empleado de los Wayne. ¿Era posible que no lo hubiese retenido? Recordaba haberlo dejado tendido en el suelo..quizás aún no despertaba. Aspira otra bocanada y retiene el humo unos momentos en su boca. Un secuestro. Ahora no solo era un payaso desempleado sino un secuestrador...  
  
La inesperada carcajada hace que se ahogue con el humo resultando en un confuso episodio que oscila entre reír y toser. Está así un rato, intentando recuperar el aliento. Una vez que lo logra, se percata de la mirada del chico.  
  
\- L..lo..siento.- Su voz se oye quebrada, sus manos buscan entre sus ropas la dichosa tarjeta, para explicarse.  
  
\- No lo sientas.- Le dice el otro sin mirarlo, volviendo a centrar su atención en el documental de animales.-¿Es una enfermedad, no?  
  
Arthur asiente en silencio. Ya nada va a sorprenderlo. Ha decidido que Bruce Wayne posee una inteligencia superior al promedio.  
  
-No parece una risa verdadera, se diferenciarlas. Como sea, es una enfermedad, de modo que no puedes evitarla. No deberías disculparte por algo que no puedes evitar.  
  
Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Arthur jamás había visto su enfermedad de esa manera. Ni siquiera su madre, quien toleraba sus ataques como tantas otras cosas. La idea de la tarjeta había sido suya. “Los demás no lo entenderían.” Solía decir con una sonrisa indulgente.  
  
Los demás no lo entenderían..  
  
Hasta ahora.  
  
Las palabras de Bruce se calan tan a fondo en su interior que durante un largo rato no vuelve a ser capaz de hablar.

* * *

  
  
Dado que su madre aún continúa en el hospital, ha optado por dejarle la cama grande al chico. Cree que estará más cómodo ahí, y de todas maneras él está acostumbrado a dormir en el sofá. Se encuentra en proceso de cambiar las sabanas cuando de repente recuerda.  
  
-¿Por qué dijiste eso?¿Por qué dijiste que creerían que es un secuestro?¿Acaso no lo es?  
  
Aunque su plan original nunca había sido llevarse al chico, ese había terminado por ser su curso de acción. Había sacado a Wayne de su casa, arrastrándolo hasta su departamento por las calles de Gotham. Eso calificaría como un secuestro en cualquier jurado.  
  
Bruce no le responde inmediatamente. Su atención parece estar focalizada en examinar el cuarto donde pasará la noche. Su ceño se frunce un poco pero no hace ningún comentario. Arthur lo agradece.  
  
-No. No lo es. -Ahora lo mira directamente.-Tuve ocasión de gritar por ayuda mientras me traías aquí, pude haberme escabullido en el metro entre la gente, pude haber salido mientras estabas en el baño recuperándote de tu ataque, pude haber llamado la atención de tu vecina, incluso ahora, si soy lo suficientemente rápido, puedo correr hasta la puerta mientras estás en este cuarto...  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, Arthur mira nerviosamente en dirección al pasillo. Bruce continúa hablando de ese modo tan dueño de sí mismo.  
  
-Pude haberme escapado pero no lo hice ¿Eso que te dice?  
  
Arthur se siente repentinamente incomodo ante la pregunta. No esperaba eso. Había estado tan pendiente de otras cuestiones que ni siquiera había reparado en la idea de que el chico podría haberse fugado.  
  
-Dice que soy un pésimo secuestrador.-Concluye suspirando abatido. Bruce encarna una ceja.  
  
-Si, pero además dice que no estoy aquí contra mi voluntad. Como te dije, pude haber escapado en muchas ocasiones, no quise hacerlo de modo que ya no sería un secuestro.  
  
Arthur lo observa pensativo un instante. La lógica del chico parece implacable pero él sabe como funciona el mundo.  
  
-¿Podrías decirle eso a un jurado?  
  
Bruce no le responde pero hay algo divertido en su expresión, algo que no llega a ser una sonrisa. Arthur se dedica a tender la cama y mullir las almohadas. Mientras lo hace, piensa en lo que le ha dicho el chico. Hay algo que no cierra en su historia.  
  
-Entonces ¿Por qué quisiste venir conmigo?¿Por qué no te fuiste?  
  
Entonces ocurre algo curioso. Por un segundo, el adulto en cuerpo de niño parece esfumarse y solo queda el niño. En un gesto inconsciente de incomodidad el chico se sujeta el brazo evitando el contacto visual. Hay algo ahí. Algo que ni siquiera él, quien parece estar tan lleno de respuestas, es capaz de resolver.  
  
Continuará..


	3. Rata

Tiene el sueño ligero. El más mínimo sonido suele despertarlo y luego ya no puede dormirse durante la noche. Arthur abre los ojos con pereza ¿Qué había sido ésta vez?  
  
El sobresalto. El corazon latiéndole desbocado, el sudor frío en su espalda porque había un chico. Un chico lo observaba en la penumbra de su sala de estar. Su mente intentando procesar la situación con desesperada rapidez. ¿Qué?¿Quién?¿Cómo?  
  
Y entonces lo recuerda. Bruce Wayne, el hijo del millonario, quien podría ser su hermano, está pasando la noche en su departamento. Todo encuentra su lógica pero no sabe si la explicación es reconfortante o no.  
  
-¿Q..qué..?-Su voz se oye pastosa a sus oídos.  
  
-Hay una rata.-Lo interrumpe Wayne. Arthur nota que hay algo en su postura, cierta rigidez en sus palabras que se le hacen conocidos.¿Es miedo tal vez?  
  
-Una rata ¿Dónde..?  
  
El sonido de algo caerse en la alcoba responde a su pregunta. Arthur se refriega los ojos para quitarse los rastros de sueño. ¿Cómo había podido entrar una rata a ese piso? Y en ese instante recuerda que ha olvidado cerrar la ventana al terminar de fumar. Un suspiro involuntario escapa de su boca. Una rata, solo eso le faltaba...  
  


* * *

  
  
La rata era una criatura sorprendentemente inteligente para los estándares de un animal. Durante más de media hora habían revisado cada rincón del dormitorio sin poder hallarla. Por momentos podían escucharla corretear, pero siempre llegaban un segundo tarde antes de poder atraparla. Bruce comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
-¡Esto es absurdo!¡Simplemente desaparece!¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
-Super gatos..-Murmura él recordando la broma de Murray, sin poder evitar sonreír ante su propia ocurrencia.  
  
Bruce simplemente rueda los ojos harto de la situación.  
  
-Muy bien, no voy a dormir. Debemos hacer guardia hasta que aparezca -Declara subiéndose hasta la cama y sentándose en ella-¿Qué?¿Tienes una mejor idea?-Inquiere fastidiado ante la expresión estupefacta del otro.  
  
-No.- Susurra el mayor y armado con la escoba, toma asiento junto a Bruce apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.  
  
Bien, sería una larga noche.

* * *

  
  
Bruce tiene rasgos suaves. La pubertad aún no lo ha alcanzado pero Arthur puede jurar que tendrá una mandíbula fuerte y unos pómulos afilados cuando crezca. Será agraciado. Con su piel de un agradable tono aceitunado y aquellos ojos claros, algún día se convertiría en un hombre apuesto.  
  
Si, Bruce Wayne será un hombre apuesto cuando crezca.  
  
Bruce suspira buscando en su sueño algún tipo de comodidad en su posición. Su cabeza y buena parte de su cuerpo se recargan en la figura de Arthur. A pesar de su estoica insistencia, no ha podido mantenerse toda la noche despierto. No deja de ser un niño.  
  
Arthur dirige su mirada hacia la ventana. Falta poco para que amanezca y a lo lejos comienzan a escucharse débilmente los sonidos de la ciudad. Su brazo está entumecido y su cuello rígido al mantener aquella posición durante tanto tiempo pero no se atreve a moverse. Más bien, no lo desea.  
  
Algo se ha ido gestando desde que Bruce lo acompaña. El chico solo ha estado un día con él pero una fuerte emoción ha ido anidándose en su interior. Arthur no comprende cómo ha podido sentir eso tan rápido. Tal vez el hecho de que puedan ser hermanos, de saber que hay alguien más ahí para él...  
  
Alguien como Bruce, inteligente, observador, maduro para su edad..  
  
Alguien con una amabilidad silenciosa, que puede dejar la mitad de su comida a un extraño que lo ha golpeado..  
  
Alguien que comprende su enfermedad, que dice que no debe pedir perdón..  
  
Una pequeña chispa de emoción se enciende al saber que puede ser su hermano menor.  
  
Quizás, si hablara con Thomas, si pudiera explicarle que su intención jamás fue lastimar a su hijo.  
  
Quizás, si contara con el apoyo de Bruce en su historia. Si pudiera hablar a su favor...  
  
Tal vez, si pudiera comprobar que la historia de su madre es cierta..  
  
Entonces, Thomas Wayne no lo rechazaría. Entonces podrían convertirse en una verdadera familia.  
  
Ni siquiera tendrían que vivir en el mismo lugar, solo..  
  
Solo alguna llamada ocasional..  
  
Solo un obsequio cuando Bruce cumpliese años...  
  
Una postal en las navidades...  
  
Solo el saber que están ahí para él...  
  
Quizás...  
  
Entonces, la chispa se convierte en incendio en su pecho y la esperanza comienza a adueñarse de sus pensamientos.

* * *

  
Bruce se mira en el espejo. Sobre su boca una delgada línea profunda y roja producto del golpe. A pesar de los guisantes, la zona aún presenta una leve inflamación. Demoraría en sanar.  
  
-¿Crees que dejará cicatriz?  
  
-No lo sé.- Contesta Arthur con gesto ausente, concentrado en buscar el número de Arkham en su agenda. La idea de corroborar la historia de su madre ahora se ha vuelto una necesidad. Un modo de hacerlo es buscando si existen registros de ella en el asilo.  
  
Mientras él está al teléfono, Bruce se pasea por la sala de estar, examinando los cuadros y las fotos. Finalmente se detiene en el estante con libros. Toma uno de ellos, se sienta en el sofá y se pone a ojearlo. Su madre y él nunca han sido grandes lectores pero aun así conservan algunos clásicos.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Arthur cuelga el teléfono. Ese día la sección de archivos no abre, pero le han dicho que puede pasar al día siguiente y eso es lo que hará. Ahora que la esperanza se ha instalado ya no puede dejarla ir.  
  
En las noticias aún no había rastros del secuestro de Bruce. Escenas de personas manifestándose eran lo único que poblaba los informativos. Luego de las declaraciones de Wayne, la gente parecía haber despertado furiosa de su letargo de injusticias.  
  
-¿Eres parte de eso?  
  
Recién han terminado de almorzar. Una bandeja de comida congelada para los dos. Nuevamente, Bruce no ha dicho nada pero le ha dejado la mitad de cada porción.  
  
-He visto el traje de payaso en aquella bolsa. ¿Estás con esas personas?  
  
Arthur no puede evitar la incomodidad al saberse indirectamente responsable de los hechos en la ciudad. Por un segundo, incluso, contempla la posibilidad de confesarle a Bruce sus crímenes pero luego lo piensa mejor. El chico es demasiado maduro, pero no merece cargar con eso.  
  
-No. Solo es mi...-Se detiene abruptamente porque ha recordado- Era mi trabajo...  
  
Volver a ese episodio de su vida le trae oscuros pensamientos pero no quiere desanimarse. No ahora que la posibilidad de la felicidad está tan cerca.  
  
-Soy comediante. Incluso me he presentado en Pogos, es un lugar de stand up.- Aclara ante la expresión interrogativa del otro.  
  
-Hago mis propios chistes. Aquí..  
  
Se levanta en busca de su cuaderno. Pasa rápido las páginas en dónde hay mujeres con poca ropa, avergonzado de que el chico pueda verlas.  
  
-Los escribo aquí. ¿Quieres escuchar uno?  
  
-No, gracias.- Responde Bruce de forma cortante volviendo a fijarse en la televisión.

Arthur siente como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiese descendido súbitamente. Una pesada sensación bajando por su garganta hasta alojarse en su estómago.  
  
-Oh.  
  
Debe hacer el esfuerzo para controlarse y no ponerse a reír.

* * *

Está anocheciendo cuando Bruce sale del cuarto de baño con el cabello húmedo y vistiendo parte de sus ropas. La complexión de Arthur es pequeña y su figura roza la desnutrición. Pero aun así el sweeter beige le queda grande y no han podido hacer nada con los pantalones de modo que ha tenido que dejarse los suyos.  
  
Arthur lo observa desde el sofá mientras espera el show de Murray. Al verlo con sus ropas, su mente no puede dejar pasar el parecido entre los dos. En verdad podrían serlo..  
  
_Hermanos.._  
  
La cortina musical del show interrumpe la cadena de pensamientos. Oh si, Murray. Eso es lo que necesita para mejorar el sombrío animo que ha sentido durante la tarde.  
  
Entonces ocurre un milagro. ¡Él! ¡Es él quien está en la tele!  
  
Murray presenta su acto en Pogos y él no puede más que compartir su emoción con el chico.  
  
-¡Es mi actuación!- Arthur sonríe al escuchar su propio chiste en la tele.-¡Esto es de lo que te hablaba!¡Esto..!  
  
Pero algo anda mal..  
  
Murray..  
  
Murray no haría eso..  
  
No se burlaría de él...  
  
¿Por que lo haría?  
  
Si él lo admira tanto..  
  
Lo quiere tanto...  
  
Si es casi como un padre para él..  
  
Bruce lo observa de reojo pero no comenta nada. Arthur no sabe que pensar.

* * *

  
  
Finalmente su cuerpo ha sucumbido luego de pasar la noche previa en vela. No sabe en qué momento se ha quedado dormido. El ruido blanco que anuncia el fin de la transmisión llena la habitación.  
  
En esta ocasión sí sabe lo que lo despierta. En el sueño no puede identificar qué la produce, pero es una sensación. El roce de algo contra sus labios. Intenta moverse pero está atrapado. Su cabeza descansa en el apoyabrazos del sillón y hay un peso sobre su pecho.  
  
Durante largos segundos, no sabe como reaccionar a la escena que lo recibe al abrir los ojos.  
  
Bruce está sobre él, su cuerpo recargándose en su pecho de una manera que emula de algún modo a la noche anterior. Con la diferencia de que esta vez no ha sido producto del agotamiento. Bruce no solo está despierto sino que roza con sus dedos la cicatriz que tiene sobre su labio superior, produciéndole un leve cosquilleo. Arthur, sin saber cómo debe reaccionar, se mantiene a la espera.  
  
-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- Inquiere Wayne sin dejar de tocar su boca de un modo en que debería perturbarlo pero por algún motivo no lo hace.  
  
-No lo recuerdo.  
  
Responde él al cabo de un rato porque es la verdad. Gran parte de su niñez se esconde tras un velo al que no puede acceder.  
  
Bruce no parece satisfecho con la respuesta, pero no pregunta más. Apartando los dedos de la cicatriz, acomoda la cabeza sobre su pecho para dormir. Arthur siente que debe decir algo, que debería preguntar algo, pero no sabe exactamente qué. Finalmente, opta por lo que cualquier adulto en su situación debería decir con un niño que apenas conoce.  
  
-Deberías ir a tu cama.  
  
-No.  
  
Bruce se inclina hacia la mesita para hacerse con el control remoto y así apagar la tele. La oscuridad pronto los envuelve.  
  
-No encontramos a la rata anoche por lo que aún podría andar por ahí. No puedes hacer guardia todas las noches de modo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí.  
  
Arthur no dice nada. El cuerpo de Bruce es cálido y él no tiene fuerzas para ir contra su lógica.  
  
Durante largos minutos los sutiles sonidos del departamento son lo único que se oye. Una gota cayendo en el fregadero, el crujido de la madera al deshincharse durante la noche, el murmullo del refrigerador..  
  
-No es tu culpa ¿Sabes?- La voz de Bruce es solo un susurro que podría ir perfectamente acompasado con los sonidos nocturnos.  
  
-No soy bueno para reír. Todos se molestan por eso. Es por eso que prefiero que no me cuenten bromas...  
  
Bruce habla contra su sweeter, su voz se escucha ahogada por momentos. Como si aquello se tratara de una difícil confesión.  
  
-No quiero que pienses que no me río porque no eres lo suficientemente gracioso.  
  
No hace frío en el departamento. Aún así, Arthur lo envuelve con sus brazos.  
  
Continuará...


	4. Todo debe irse

Arkham le da respuestas.  
  
Arkham le proporciona un expediente con el pasado de su madre. Su niñez escrita en historias clínicas, en páginas de periódicos.  
  
Entonces los recuerdos se le hacen carne y explotan en su garganta con carcajadas que se vuelven gritos.  
  
Arkham le da respuestas y esas respuestas destrozan su última esperanza de felicidad hasta que solo quedan despojos.  
  


* * *

  
  
El asesinato de su madre no le provoca ningún placer. No es venganza lo que lo motiva, no es algún retorcido sentido de justicia.  
  
Ahora que sabe lo que sabe, que reconoce su historia, la muerte de Penny no es más que el curso natural de eventos.  
  
Ambos han sufrido.  
  
Ella ya no tendrá que depender de él. Él no tendrá que preocuparse por ella.  
  
Así es la vida.  
  


* * *

  
  
La lluvia lo empapa al regresar pero Arthur ya no lo nota. Tampoco nota la mirada extrañada del chico cuando ingresa al departamento y se dirige directamente al cuarto de baño.  
  
La risa escala tan alto en un lugar con tanta resonancia que por momentos lo aturde. Las carcajadas lo ahogan hasta provocarle arcadas. Sus manos se aferran al inodoro manteniendo una posición como si tratara de vomitar pero es inútil. No hay nada en su estómago.  
  
Su cuerpo se haya empapado en una mezcla de sudor, lluvia y lagrimas. Las carcajadas se vuelven infinitas. Él ya no intenta controlarlas.  
  
En algún momento ha de haber salido del baño. Es la conclusión más lógica puesto que ahora se haya en el sofá. Bruce está a su lado. En la televisión pasan un documental de animales. Las gotas se escurren por su cabello mojando los almohadones.  
  
-Llamaron de ese programa de televisión, dicen que quieren verte. Dejaron un mensaje en la contestadora.-Bruce lo observa de reojo. Atrás ha quedado el amo. Hay cierta inseguridad en sus palabras, como si no fuese eso lo que en verdad quisiera decirle.  
  
Arthur no dice nada. Su vista se desliza hacia la pequeña luz roja de la contestadora. En algún lejano pasado aquel show era su único motivo de felicidad. Sabe que en esos momentos debería estar sintiendo algo pero no sabe muy bien qué. Ahora hay un vacío. Un vacío que siempre lo ha acompañado, pero esta vez lo ha tragado entero.  
  
Finalmente, su espalda se encorva, su cuerpo se inclina lentamente hacia un costado. Arthur lo sabe. Lo ha sospechado desde el inicio pero ahora lo ha confirmado. Ya no puede engañarse. Entonces cae. Cae y no hay nada que pueda frenarlo. Cae porque ya no le queda nada. Porque su trabajo, su madre, su futuro, su salud mental, incluso su esperanza...  
  
La única esperanza que le quedaba...  
  
Bruce..  
  
Su cabeza se recarga sobre las rodillas del chico. Su cabello empapa sus pantalones pero Bruce no dice nada. De a ratos, sus manos se mueven para apartarle algún mechón de cabello del rostro. No tiene explicar nada. Bruce lo sabe.  
  
Ninguno de los dos habla. Ya no hay nada que decir.  
  


* * *

  
  
Saber que es el fin, lo llena de un entusiasmo maníaco. Esta vez la salida es inevitable, por lo que confirma la entrevista con Murray, escoge su mejor traje, se tiñe el cabello y se pinta el rostro con vivos colores.  
  
Bruce no le habla durante todo el tiempo que dura su transformación, pero no deja de observarlo. Solo cuando lo ve guardar la pistola dentro de su traje es que se decide a hablar.  
  
-No lo merecen. Vas a hacer una locura y no lo merecen.  
  
Bruce, quiere detenerlo. Arthur casi desea abrazarlo, explicarle, justificar su accionar ¿Pero cómo?¿Cómo explicarle a un niño que siempre ha tenido todo que en ocasiones la vida no da salidas?¿Cómo hablarle de las bondades de la muerte a alguien que tiene toda una vida afortunada por delante?  
  
No. No puede hacerlo. Entonces se queda callado, pero Bruce insiste.  
  
-¡¿Me estás oyendo?!¡Hay otras formas!¡Puedo hablar con mi padre!¡Él puede intentar ayudarte, yo..!  
  
Se detiene súbitamente porque en esos momentos Arthur ha sacado el arma de su bolsillo. Por un horrible segundo parece que va a dispararle, pero el arma no apunta hacia su persona sino unos metros a la derecha. La fuerte detonación hace que vibren los cuadros y él se sujeta la cabeza protectoramente.  
  
Cuando abre los ojos lo recibe un amasijo de sangre y vísceras estallados en el papel tapiz. El cadáver de la rata que los ha perturbado todo ese tiempo, a centímetros de la pared. Hay algo en la situación que hace que Bruce rompa a llorar.  
  
El llanto de Bruce tampoco se parece al de otro niño que haya conocido. Lagrimas silenciosas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Bruce mantiene la misma expresión casi como si no se percatara de lo que le sucede. Arthur guarda el arma y se acerca hasta él en un infructuoso intento por consolarlo. De rodillas frente a él, la escena recuerda a la primera vez que se vieron.  
  
-Perdóname. No he querido asustarte. No he querido..-Mira hacia su alrededor en un intento por encontrar respuestas, pero nada en su entorno parece ayudarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, su vista se dirige hacia la sangre esparcida en la pared. El cuerpo de la rata como un macabro recordatorio.  
  
-Escuchame ahora, no debí traerte conmigo. No debí hacerte parte de esto. No debí hacerte parte de mi.-Declara finalmente, porque eso es lo que ha estado haciendo. Ha dejado que el lazo entre los dos se forje imprudentemente y ahora no hay nada que hacer. Debe dejar a Bruce. Debe arrancarlo de sí aunque duela porque es la única manera. No hay otra forma de seguir.  
  
-Voy a llevarte con tus padres ahora. No te preocupes por mí. Esto no es tu culpa...  
  
Arthur lo aferra por los hombros y lo sacude un poco en un intento desesperado porque sus palabras lleguen hasta él. Bruce tiembla bajo sus manos pero cuando habla su voz recobra algo de la firmeza que tuvo cuando se conocieron.  
  
-¿Sabes por que vine contigo?  
  
Arthur niega con la cabeza. No esperaba aquella pregunta pero está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para su angustia. Nunca ha tolerado bien el llanto de los niños.  
  
-Cuando te vi pensé que tu lo entenderías. Había algo en ti, en tu forma de moverte, de mirarme...-El chico toma aire, conteniendo un sollozo.-Pensé que tú entenderías cómo es no poder reír de verdad. Nadie de mi familia lo entiende. Tal vez podrías ayudarme. Yo no...  
  
Arthur lo abraza sin poder contenerse más. No puede decir nada para consolarlo más que rodearlo con sus brazos y estrecharlo contra sí. Los pequeños espasmos recorren el cuerpo del menor.  
  
-No quiero que hagas esto. No quiero que termine así para tí.  
  
Arthur lo aparta suavemente. Sus manos quitan con gentileza los rastros de pintura que han marcado parte del rostro del chico.  
  
-Todo estará bien.  
  
Bruce solo cierra los ojos.  
  
Salen del departamento como la primera vez que entraron, tomados de la mano.  
  


* * *

  
  
La luz, el trafico constante, la gente apurada, el olor rancio..el ruido. El ruido incesante de una ciudad que no perdona, que digiere a sus habitantes hasta volverlos iguales a las bolsas de basura acumulándose en las esquinas.  
  
Un grupo de jóvenes pasa a su lado vitoreando. A Arthur le cuesta darse cuenta que se dirigen a él. Todos llevan máscaras de payasos.  
  
Ah la marcha. Es cierto...  
  
Bruce es un peso a su espalda, su marcha es más lenta, su cuerpo revelándose involuntariamente contra lo que sabe que va a suceder. Arthur piensa en él. En la ciudad que heredará y por un segundo lo invade un irresistible deseo de llevárselo de allí. Secuestrarlo realmente. Alejarlo de esa maldita ciudad y sus vicios, empezar una nueva vida los dos.  
  
La posibilidad de vivir esa fantasía es tan magnifica y osada que no puede resistir el impulso de expresarlo con su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, Arthur detiene su marcha e improvisa un baile en aquellas interminables escaleras. Su cuerpo vibra con la certeza de saberse por primera vez en su vida, dueño de su destino.  
  
Bruce le sostiene la mirada mientra él ejecuta sus pasos. Una especie de comunión los embarga. De pronto, no hay diferencia entre los dos.  
  
La voz pone fin al delirio. Los policías, que habían estado buscándolo por los asesinatos en el metro, lo llaman desde las alturas. Él no lo piensa. Con renovada energía se apresura a tomar nuevamente la mano de Bruce para salir del lugar. Corren a través de las calles en una frenética huida. Arthur les lleva ventaja, pero Bruce lo hace más lento.  
  
El semáforo no ha dado la luz de alto pero ellos tienen que cruzar. Quizás así puedan perderlos, quizás..  
  
No ve al taxi hasta que impacta contra su cadera elevándolo en el aire hasta arrojarlo contra el pavimento. No comprende qué sucede hasta que ve a la gente correr hacia él. Solo hacia él.  
  
Bruce, está tirado a unos cuantos metros de su persona pero nadie parece darse cuenta...  
  
Los gritos, la gente que se acerca, las bocinas que no cesan...  
  
La sangre brotando de la cabeza de Bruce..  
  
Nadie socorre al chico de suéter beige tirado en el pavimento..  
  
La mirada clavada en él..  
  
La mirada...  
  
No puede.  
  
Simplemente no puede.  
  
Arthur cierra los ojos.  
  
Se pone de pie con esfuerzo. El chofer lo insulta desde el auto, una señora intenta ayudarlo a levantarse, los policías se están acercando.  
  
Entonces lo acepta.  
  
Se abre paso a empujones entre los curiosos, no hace caso a los gritos de alto de la policía ni de aquellos que han querido ayudarlo, esquiva autos del otro carril, se obliga a seguir corriendo a pesar de las heridas hasta sumergirse en la entrada del metro.  
  
En ningún momento mira atrás.

* * *

  
  
El camarin es pequeño, casi claustrofóbico, le recuerda un poco a su baño. Eso lo reconforta.  
  
Arthur gira la pistola entre sus manos. Sus dedos contra el frío metal reconocen el arma como si se tratara de una vieja amiga. La última. Ya no le quedan más amigos en este mundo.  
  
Murray abre la puerta seguido de su representante, intercambian unas pocas palabras.  
  
“Joker”  
  
Así es como desea ser llamado y esta bien. Todo ha sido una maldita broma.  
  
Pronto lo dejan solo otra vez. En cualquier momento será convocado a salir. Arthur coloca el cañón del arma contra su garganta. Un súbito alivio aplaca sus crecientes nervios.  
  


* * *

  
Las cámaras apuntan en su dirección. Los espectadores en sus casas, la gente en el estudio, Murray, incluso la Dra. Sally, todos esperan que cuente una broma.  
  
Una broma..  
  
Él tiene tantas bromas que no sabe por donde empezar. Su vista se pasea por su libreta. Un tenso silencio envuelve el estudio pero él no lo percibe. Su atención ha sido captada por una broma especialmente graciosa.  
  
“Knock, Knock”  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
Murray vuelve a usar ese tono con él. El tono que ha usado al presentar su actuación en Pogos. Otra broma. Ya no quedan dudas de lo que Murray hace con él.  
  
-Es la policía. Su hijo ha sido atropellado por un conductor ebrio ¡Está muerto!  
  
Lo dice riendo porque no puede expresarlo de otra manera. Porque ya no quedan lagrimas en su sistema para llorar por otra perdida.  
  
Todo debe irse.  
  
El hechizo se había roto, y la realidad le había mostrado la inexistencia de Bruce de la forma más brutal posible. Nadie lo había buscado, nadie había tocado a su puerta exigiendo respuestas, nadie lo había asistido en el pavimento. Nadie podía verlo.  
  
Bruce había sido un deliro hermoso.  
  
Pero a pesar de todo el chico había sido suyo. Una parte de sí mismo. Un niño que se parecía demasiado a él cuando aún era pequeño. Con su mismo suéter, su labio partido, su silenciosa amabilidad..  
  
Había sido esperanza. La posibilidad de mejorar, de iniciar una nueva vida, de ser querido. Bruce había sido quizás la última parte sana que quedaba de si mismo. Un delirio que lo había ayudado a tomar valor para seguir. Pero ahora, que ya no estaba, que lo había dejado tirado en el pavimento como si no hubiese sido nada...  
  
Todo debe irse. Si quería continuar con su plan suicida todo debía irse.  
  
Pero...  
  
Pero no lo merecía. No merecía haber terminado de esa manera. Delirio o no, el chico había sido arrancado de sí contra su voluntad. Nuevamente, había sido obligado a dejar atrás algo de sí mismo para poder sobrevivir en esa sociedad.  
  
Injusto.  
  
“Vas a hacer una locura y no lo merecen”  
  
Las palabras de Bruce aparecen repentinamente en su mente. El programa continua, Murray sigue interrogándolo pero todo eso ya no importa. Él ya tiene su respuesta.  
  
No, no lo merecen.  
  
Le ha dado la razón a Bruce. Es lo último que puede hacer por él.

Entonces dispara. Dispara y la sangre no es diferente a la de la rata que ha matado en su casa. Eso le hace cierta gracia.  
  
Más tarde, esa misma noche, el verdadero Bruce Wayne permanecerá de pie delante de los cadáveres de sus padres sin saber, que otro Bruce Wayne, el que el Arthur Fleck ha fantaseado, ha sido el responsable de crear al criminal más peligroso de Gotham.  
  
Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado esta vez. Ha sido una historia triste lo sé. No ha podido ser de otra manera. Espero la hayan disfrutado igualmente! Agradezco muchisimo sus gentiles comentarios y los kudos! Han sido un gran apoyo para continuar con esta historia! Hasta la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, he aquí mí pequeña contribución al fandom de Joker en español. Realmente hay mucho que explorar entre Arthur y Wayne! Los kudos y comentarios son muy bien recibidos!


End file.
